The new Begining
by booklover001
Summary: Elena is a beautiful huntress who is ready to take revenge on the vampire that screwed her family over. P.S. since the thingy didn't let me put more then 4 charters I choose the main ones, but there is more.


**Enjoy! Please review and leave any suggestions. :)**

* * *

Elena loved the feeling of running. She felt it was years since she ran. After her parents died she couldn't bring herself back to the woods. Being a hunter was not only in her blood but it was a family pass time they all loved.

Elena found out who she really was when she was 9. Elena always had questions for her parents. Why did her dad always came home late? Why did she and Jeremy have to drink a special "tea" everyday? It was by accident of course, that she found out,the proper age for hunter to find out what they are is 13. She can remember it clearly like a favorite movie scene from her childhood memories.

*_flashback*_

* * *

"You will never get me!"

"But its only you against us 2. Don't be stupid ,Miranda and I already killed your two other friends"

Elena woke up to her father screaming to a strange man who had a monstrous face in the back yard. She couldn't stop starring at him, he was scary ,yet interesting to look at. But what was more weird was that her parents said they killed someone.

"Please you two are only pesky little humans, my friends where idiots who couldn't protect themselves because they where alarmed by your presence. I however am much more clever than them."

Just then the mysterious man came charging in a really fast sped at her mother . Elena's father passed the steak to Miranda and she plunged it right into his heart.

Elena let out a small shriek. as she saw the man decompose. Her mother and father turned around to find their daughter standing outside the window in shock.

"Elena honey don't worry this is all okay. Don't be afraid ."

She just stood there.

"You killed someone! "

"No he was going to hurt other people honey."her father tried to say it nonchalantly.

"Elena , I think we need to have a talk."

Her mother and father took her to the living room and told her everything .

* * *

Since Elena was told before she was supposed to be told she killed her first vampire at age 12. What the vampire didn't know was that she was already a red belt and had taken many lessons with her father in archery, combat, and not being compelled without vervain. She felt proud of herself that the age of 13 Elena was already a black belt a prodigy in all languages including Latin and an expert in combat. Elena also knew her history very well , she was a computer hacking wiz. She was built as a warrior.

Her parents did not force her into this, she wanted to do this all herself. But she also had to be social , so she dated many boys ,broke many hearts and was friend with everyone in the school. By the time she was 16 Jeremy already knew about vampires and was still getting used to it. He wasn't as quick to learn as Elena but, was very careful. She was the blossom at school. Everyone loved her , because they never knew what she would wear ,what smart and witty remark she would say or what she was in to that day. Bonnie and her friend Caroline ( who was so jealous of Elena) invited her to a party. She of course agreed since she was out hunting for the past week not being able to be social. Someone would suspect.

Elena hated May 23rd because that day an idiot vampire stood in front of her dads' car as he was taking Elena back from the party. She and Matt got into a fight and she didn't want to be there. Her mom and dad were quick to come and rescue her , but the vampire had been keeping an eye on them. The police report said that it was a freak accident, but it wasnt. Elena only got out because as the car rolled of the bridge Elena's window cracked. When they went under water , after the first five min her mom died and her father was still trying to get out. Elena was grateful to her father for teaching her how to hold her breath for 10 min. Her mother panicked and could not hold it long enough. Elena's father died 3 min after that, not before giving Elena a last glance. Elena was still trying to break the window. She managed right after her father closed his eyes. She swam to the top and vowed to get that vampire back someday somehow.

beep beep

It was a text message from Caroline.

_Hey Elena , meet me and Bon in the front of the school at 8 so we can check out the fresh meat. xoxox Care_

"Crap."

Elena forgot that today was the first day of school . She checked the time. Ohh shit it was 7:40 she needed to get ready fast.

* * *

**Sorry guys that was short. Today we only say Elena but we will see Stefan, Damon. Caroline, Bonnie, Jeremy,Matt ,Tyler and possibly Kathrine in the near future. Please review. By the way I made a typo with the title it supposed to be Beginning. Not begining. Does anyone know how to fix that?**

**xoxox , Miranda. (that's my real name not, Elena's mom,) By the way have u guys seen season 5 episode 1. **

**_*Spoiler alert - _****When sheriff Forbes drops Elena and Caroline in college she says " This is where your father met Madison" to Elena Wasn't Elena's father married to Miranda? lol I just caught that because my names Miranda but what ever. Bye for real!**


End file.
